There are currently general needs to protect ships as well as fixed assets and critical locations, such as dams and harbors, from errant vessels. These needs include the ability to disrupt operations of the errant vessel or inhibit movement of the vessel while ensuring non-lethality.
Thus, there are general needs for inhibiting movement of vessels and weapons configured to inhibit movement of vessels or disrupt operations of vessels. There are also general needs for inhibiting the effectiveness of sonar systems for protecting ships from torpedoes and for locating enemy submarines.